


Observationes volantes

by Dannilovesangst



Series: A senator et eius servi [2]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannilovesangst/pseuds/Dannilovesangst
Summary: As she returns to Rome with her mistress in time for the Saturnalia, a slave girl observes the differences between slaves and free people.
Series: A senator et eius servi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: 2770 ab urbe condita - the collected fiction





	Observationes volantes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mossgreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/gifts), [Soleera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soleera/gifts).



> And so we have our first story with Marcia Aemilia Flaviana and her maid Flora! Marked as complete for now, though I do hope to write a follow-up chapter of Flora and Cupido chatting at some point.
> 
> Title is Latin for Observations of Flying. I think. I used online translators. So tempted to just give this story a number as a title. I hate having to come up with titles.

Marcia sighed heavily, causing Flora to look up from playing games on her tabula.

“What's wrong, _Domina_?”

Marcia waved a hand vaguely in the air.

“The damn vultures of the media. You'd think, with last months trials and members of the Imperial Family being sentenced to terms of slavery, that they'd have forgotten about my family. But oh no. There's still _half a page_ devoted to speculation on my parents divorce. At least it's not mentioned on the cover now. But it's still in the front half of the magazine. Ga!”

Flora eyed the latest copy of _Ōrnātus_ sitting open on her mistresses lap.

“It's a big deal, _Domina_. Lots of potential for juicy gossip and theories. You know people love that sort of stuff.”

Marcia rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Doesn't make it any easier when it's _my_ family's name being dragged through the muck of the bloody media. It was bad enough in Athens.”

Flora winced at the memories of being mobbed by journalists in Athens. Though they'd lived in a gated college community there, while out on campus, or around the city, there had been no one to stop the media from finding them.

Running from the media was just one of the things added to her list of life experiences since first going to Athens with her mistress four years ago.

“ _Attention all passengers on flight R0129 from Athens to Roma. This is your Captain speaking. I wish to advise there will be a slight delay in landing due to unfavourable weather conditions. It should not be for too long, and I will keep you updated.”_

With a click, the Captains voice cut out over the intercom. Marcia sighed.

“Great. Just when this flight is already taking forever. Hand me my tabula, Flora.”

Fishing into the bag at her feet, Flora extracted her mistress' tabula. Handing it to her, she tucked the offended copy of _Ōrnātus_ away. While Marcia probably wouldn't touch it again, if Cupido didn't already have it, Flora knew he'd be happy to take it off their hands. He had a significant library of back issues tucked away in one of the storerooms after all.

Marcia listlessly tapped at her screen.

“And naturally, there's no bloody internet coverage until we land either. Honestly. We live in an age where air travel is possible, yet they haven't yet figured a way to have internet available while you're in the air!”

Marcia was definitely ranting now. Flora wasn't surprised. What she was surprised about was it had taken this long. The last week had been flat out, especially as Marcia planned not to return to Athens after the Saturnalia. Her studies were almost finished, and she had permission from her lecturers to submit her last assignments online. Their little trip into Anatolia earlier on in the year had resulted in her mistress falling behind with her studies, or she would already be done. Fortunately, her teachers had been forgiving, helped by the fact Marcia had never before missed one deadline in her whole time studying.

The still pink scars littering Flora's back itched at the memory. Since going back to Athens, her and her mistress had never spoken about what had happened in Asia. Overall, Flora knew they'd been incredibly lucky. Things could have been much worse, with them both ending up enslaved, or even dead. That they hadn't was a blessing from the gods. Or just a reward for Marcia's enduring stubbornness and devotion in wanting to right what was wrong in the world. It was an idealistic notion, but one her mistress still held onto with determination. Flora was more pragmatic. Probably from the fact she was a slave, and thus according to society not entitled to opinions of her own. Or at least not entitled to freely air them.

Gods knew Marcia didn't care what Flora thought about in her own time. For all the trials serving the young patrician woman brought, Flora knew she had it good. Marcia never punished her, rarely yelled at her, and was the closest to a friend that a mistress could be to her slave. Marcia also didn't lend her out to others or expect sexual services from Flora herself. Which was nice. Having witnessed some of the things that went down at the residential college parties, Flora was immensely glad her mistress wasn't like that. While she'd laid with guys (and even the odd girl) she certainly didn't give any indication she was interested in taking things any further with either sex. Though Flora knew, once they were back in Rome, her mistress would likely be targeted out by powerful and influential people as a potential bride for their sons.

It was inevitable. Marcia Aemilia Flaviana was a rich, educated and eligible young patrician woman. Her father was a rich and influential Senator, despite the recent bad press over his divorce. Securing an alliance with the family through marriage to his daughter would be most desirable for many other patricians. And even those of lower classes with the wealth and influence, but not the name.

Her mistress suddenly stopped her ranting, as the intercom system once again crackled to life.

_“Attention all passengers. We will begin our descent into Roma Domestic Airport shortly. Please return to your seats and stew your possessions away in preparation for landing...”_

* * *

The process to enter Rome was as tedious as Flora remembered. Their flight wasn't the only one to have been delayed by the bad weather. By the time they got their luggage and lined up to go through security and immigration, Flora was feeling dead on her feet. She knew Marcia couldn't be feeling much better, but there was no sigh of discomfort in her mistress' posture. She was busy tapping away on her phone, barely glancing at the line in front and around them. They might have flown here business class, but everyone was subject to the same process to enter.

Unless you were a member of the Imperial Family, or a high ranking member of government. Or a visiting foreign dignitary. But then, they probably had an entire plane to themselves.

It took forever, but finally they were at the front of the line. Marcia put away her phone to show her passport and Flora's travel permit to the officer. He barely glanced at either, scanning them into the system before stamping the passport. Looking up, he stared at the collar around Flora's neck for a moment before speaking.

“Identify yourself, slave.”

“Flora, slave of Marcia Aemilia Flaviana. ID number M27595.”

“Put your finger on the screen there.”

Flora complied, waiting for the beep to say the scan had been taken before removing her hand. Glancing at the screen in front of him, the officer spoke without looking at her.

“Strip, slave.”

Well used to this process, Flora complied. Ignoring Marcia's obvious annoyance at her having to do it. If it was up to her mistress, they'd be in a private room, but Flora didn't want to make a fuss about the process. Her mistress demanding a private room would draw more attention then if Flora just did it. It wasn't like she was the only slave arriving in Rome, the only one to go through this process. All around them, slaves arriving with their owners were doing the same thing. No one took more than a glance in her direction as she removed her boots and underwear. Looking straight ahead once she was naked, Flora noted with faint amusement the officer was actually looking at her properly for the first time, eyes straying down her body. Given how he'd barely glanced at Marcia when she'd presented the documents, having him now openly ogle Flora wouldn't please her mistress...

“When you have finished ogling my slave, Officer. I don't have all day.”

Flora had to fight back a laugh as the Officer's face went beet red. Waving his hand to indicate she should turn around, Flora did so. Allowing a smirk to flicker across her face when her back was turned, by the time she was facing him again, her expression was carefully blank. Glancing up at the man through her eyelashes, Flora coyly bit her lower lip, having to fight not to break expression when he quickly looked away, face now practically crimson.

Apparently not having noticed what had happened (though Flora knew Marcia hadn't missed any of their exchange) her mistress gave the officer a thoroughly bored and done look.

“Have you finished staring now, Officer? Can my slave dress?”

At the man's stuttered affirmation, Flora quickly did so. Marcia took their travel documents back, stuffing them in her bag, before jerking her head.

“Let's go.”

Grabbing the handles of the two suitcases, Flora followed her mistress through the security gate into Roma proper. Thankful Marcia was carrying her own shoulder bag. Flora only had to worry about towing the suitcases, and keeping her mistress in sight. Fortunately, this area of the airport wasn't as crowded as people could move around freely. Every so often, they passed a whipping post set up for owners to punish their slaves on. Scowling at each one they passed, Flora's back twinged in sympathy. Especially when they passed a young boy being punished. Flora had looked away, though Marcia had ploughed straight on, apparently not noticing. Flora knew she had though. Her mistress missed nothing that happened around her, while all the time maintaining the air of a disinterested patrician girl.

It was a ploy that had served her well in the past. People tended to underestimate Marcia, and what she was capable of. They underestimated Flora too, though she was more careful with what she did then her headstrong mistress was.

Came with being a slave rather then a patrician lady. While Marcia would never beat her, the same couldn't be said for other people. While technically punishing someone else's slave was frowned upon, Flora knew it happened. Though Marcia would never willingly allow it, Flora was always careful not to give it any cause to have to happen. Free people tended to be fickle if they got the slightest inkling a slave could be mocking or disrespecting them. You had to pick your targets carefully.

Like that idiot officer. He'd bought that on himself. Now she could, Flora allowed herself a grin as she remembered the colour his face had turned. She knew had a remarkably shapely body and was quite pretty, despite the scars that now marred her back...

_“_ _Pater_ _!”_

Raising her eyes as Marcia sprinted away, Flora saw the Senator standing a little way off, smiling at his daughter as she run towards him. Burdened with the two suitcases and her own small bag, Flora was slower to follow.

She was relieved when Cupido appeared from seemingly nowhere. The secretary was smiling, speaking softly so only she could hear.

“How are you, Flora?”

Flora replied in the same low tone.

“I'm okay. Fed up with travelling, but okay.”

“Let me give you a hand with those.”

Happily relinquishing the biggest case to Cupido, Flora followed him to where their owners were hugging each other and talking. Flora was relieved to note tension which had been in her mistress' shoulders for weeks, months even, was now absent. For his part, the Senator looked very happy to have his daughter back. Halting near the pair and assuming a submissive pose that mirrored Cupido's, Flora wondered when she'd be told the real story behind the divorce. She knew all the rumours and speculations circulating about it, but not the truth.

Glancing sideways at Cupido, who was standing next to her with perfect posture and his head down, she knew he would be the best one to ask for the full story. He always knew everything that happened in the Senator's life. Which wasn't surprising. Cupido was the closest to the Master. Which also made him the most senior slave in the house. He was the natural leader, and everyone deferred to him. He was calm and approachable, always ready to listen to troubles and help you. Flora was looking forward to having him around to go to again. While she loved Marcia, there were things you didn't talk to your mistress about.

While Marcia would listen to her if she needed it, her mistress wouldn't understand. Cupido did. He'd been a slave for longer then Flora had been alive. He'd fulfilled many different roles for his Master, from body slave to babysitter to bodyguard to secretary. Flora was sure he'd even warmed the Senator's bed at least once. It had never been a secret the Master liked boys, even though for the sake of his wife he'd restrained himself from acting on any impulses.

A flicker of a finger in her line of sight caused her to glance up to see Marcia and her father had started heading off, hand-in-hand, still talking. Cupido removed his hand, nodding at her before following them. Copying his lead, she silently chastised herself for not noticing her mistress had moved away. Being tired was no excuse for not noticing where her mistress went.

And by the gods, she was so tired. It was only mid-afternoon, but she was ready to sleep. She hoped she'd be able to get an early night, that Marcia wouldn't decide to stay up until all hours. Then again, her mistress had to be tired as well. Hopefully she'd decide an early night was in her best interest.

* * *

_Ōrnātus_ \- popular gossip type magazine that exists in the 2770 ab urbe condita universe.

_Domina_ \- Latin for Mistress

_Pater_ \- Latin for father


End file.
